We are stardust
by Looop
Summary: Porque en el rostro de Yamaguchi las estrellas vivían, y en los ojos de Yachi estas brillaban.


Desde que comencé Haikyuu se me ha dado por shippear las obvias parejas yaoi, pero algo en estos dos siempre me dejan esas ganas de escribir y escribir, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad lo haré. ¡Hola soy nueva por aquí!, ¡Espero y les guste es viñeta(?)!

Espero y lo disfruten y me cuenten si ven alguna falta de ortografía que deba corregir, ¡besos!

 **Advertencia:** Cuteness que da diabetes.

* * *

 **[ We are stardust ]**

Cuando era una niña, Yachi iba a casa de sus abuelos en las afueras de la ciudad. Era una casa pequeña y acogedora, alrededor de un campo de girasoles y bajo un gran cielo azul de día, mientras que de noche, estaba lleno de estrellas centellantes.

Esos eran los recuerdos más bonitos que tenía Yachi. Esas noches donde ella solía sentarse a contemplar el cielo nocturno y formar constelaciones. No era un secreto que ella amaba esos puntos brillantes en el cielo, no por nada, siempre eran su accesorio favorito a usar. No había nada que ella poseyera, que no tuviese aunque sea una mínima estrella.

Y aquellos bonitos recuerdos de la niñez llegan a ella ahora, cuando está sentada en el columpio de un parque junto a su amigo Yamaguchi Tadashi. Siendo de noche, y ambos viendo aquel cielo nocturno lleno de constelaciones.

— ¡Mira Yachi-san, esa es _Aquila_!

— ¡Y mira aquella Yamaguchi-kun, es _Orión_!

Ambos dicen, señalando el cielo mientras sonríen cuales niños. Ambos con mejillas sonrojadas, ojos más abiertos y emoción en su voz. Ninguno se balancea en el columpio, y los bollos que habían comprado quedaron en el olvido. Ahora solo eran ellos dos y la noche, el cielo nocturno era lo único que ahora les importaba.

Yamaguchi estaba más que feliz, ya que gracias a que Tsukishima no los había acompañado a comprar aquellos bollos después de la práctica, él ahora estaba con Yachi en aquel parque. Gracias a eso él podía ver como los bonitos ojos color café de ella brillaban más que nunca. Y a Yamaguchi le gustaba esta vista, mucho más que la que el cielo le estaba regalando. Pensamiento que le ganó un sonrojo y un ligero sudor en las manos.

Pero no lo podía evitar, la mirada que Yachi le estaba dando al cielo era encantadora. Como aquel color café cambiaba un poco al color miel hacía que Yamaguchi la viera incluso más que antes. ¿Acaso era un efecto de los faros del parque?, quizás sí, quizás no. Quizás solo era el brillo característico de Yachi lo que ahora actuaba en su mirar.

Al fin de cuentas, eso era lo que más le había gustado de ella desde que la había conocido (no es como si se lo fuera confesar ahí, justo ahora. Por el momento, las cosas estaba bien así).

—Gracias por acompañarme Yamaguchi-kun, me gusta mucho mirar el cielo en la noche y desde mi habitación no se ven estrellas como estas.

—No te preocupes Yachi-san, a mí también me gustan las estrellas.

—¿De verdad?

Sí, a él también le gustaban. Ya que cuando era pequeño, cuando unos niños lo molestaban porque su cara estaba llena de pecas (y aun lo está) su mamá siempre solía decirle _"ellos te dicen eso porque están celosos, tus pecas son preciosas Tada-chan. Incluso parecen estrellas"._ Y aunque aquellos niños siguieron molestándolo, no podía evitar pensar en las palabras de su mamá, y como estas poco a poco, le levantaban el ánimo.

Pero claro, eso no se lo diría a Yachi.

—Sí.

Ella lo miró, notando la pequeña mirada que ahora tenía. Se dio cuenta de que Yamaguchi había recordado algo, más no puede decir si era malo o bueno. No le preguntaría, eso sería seguramente indagar en algo que él no quería decir, no por nada aquella respuesta tan pequeña y apresurada. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar seguirlo viendo.

Ya que no fue hasta ahora, que se dio cuenta de todas las pecas que el rostro de Yamaguchi poseía. Si bien, no era secreto para nadie la peculiar característica que el chico poseía, pero Yachi nunca había estado lo demasiado cerca para notarlas todas, ni tan detalladas. Por lo que no pudo evitar pensar, que las pecas en su rostro, era la cosa más linda que había visto desde la primera vez, que vio ese cielo estrellado en el campo en casa de sus abuelos.

Claro, era porque en ningún otro lugar había visto tantas constelaciones como las que ahora, veía al juntar las pecas del rostro de Yamaguchi. Yachi podía verlas todas, ahí cerca de su nariz estaba _Leo_ , pero si la separabas de otras también veías a _Leo Minor_ , y en su pómulo izquierdo estaba _Sagita._

Yachi miraba a todas y cada una de ellas, y se sonrojó cuando notó que Yamaguchi la miraba confundido.

—¿Yachi-san?

Ella, con todo el valor que no sabía tenía por ahí, sonrió.

—Encontré la constelación de _Phoenis._ Una de mis favoritas.

—¡¿ _Phoenis_?!, ¡Donde!

Y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, al sentir el dedo de Yachi en su mejilla derecha.

—Aquí.

Era obvio que ambos terminarían sonrojados. Él por el acercamiento de la pequeña rubia (¿y acaso había llamado a sus pecas como una constelación?) y ella por su osadía. Pero aún y con sonrojos, ambos adolescentes encontraron unas ganas de reír mientras miraban al otro.

Porque sabían que mañana no se iban a atrever a verse a los ojos en la escuela, estarían lo bastante nerviosos para hacerlo. Sabían que mañana ella se tropezaría por caminar donde él estaba y él, sentiría algo revolotear en su estómago al verla.

Pero por ahora, ambos iban a reír, mientras olvidaban las estrellas en el cielo.

Para enfocarse mejor, en las estrellas que brillaban en la mirada de Yachi, y en las estrellas que vivían en el rostro de Yamaguchi.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

||| **Looop** |||


End file.
